


独步人第三十六章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 6





	独步人第三十六章部分

  
应臣无所适从地躲闪着宁无阴，“君子报仇十年不晚，下次再弄好不好？”

宁无阴拍拍他的脸，“我可不是君子，我是小人。君子报仇十年不晚，小人报仇从早到晚。”

“那你要如何？”

宁无阴跨坐在应臣腰上，“都说了强奸你了，就像上次你对我做的那样。”

应臣当即慌了，那时候自己手下没轻没重的，可是把宁无阴搞得流血了。

他讨好地去摸宁无阴的手，“我错了，我真的错了。哥，我真的错了。”

宁无阴隔着黑布亲了亲应臣的眼睛，“拿出你那天干我的气势出来啊？你现在要是能够挣脱得了，我就委屈委屈，再让你干我一回。”

“我不干了，我让你干我还不行吗？你先把我的手解开。”

宁无阴用胯下之物去蹭着应臣的，没两下，他自己便硬了起来。

但是应臣硬不起来啊，他知道宁无阴这个人瑕疵必报，上次自己把他弄得那么惨，他这次肯定要讨回来。

宁无阴慢慢舔着应臣的脖子，亮出利齿，一寸一寸咬着，酥酥麻麻的。

应臣手指灵活地挣扎着，眼见就要将手腕上的发带给解开了，结果下一刻就感受到另一根细细的绳索再次缠了上来。

他再清楚不过，那是宁无阴最得意的暗器，鬼剑丝。

应臣求饶，“宁无阴，我错了，你先解开我好不好？”

“我都说了，你要是能自己解开，我就让你上我，你怎么这么没出息？”

“这是鬼剑丝！我怎么解得开？”

“那是你的问题。”

宁无阴拉开应臣的衣领，半脱不脱，他就喜欢应臣这样欲半含羞的模样，纯得不得了。

他俯首含住应臣胸前的红点，纳入口中，反复吸吮着，用舌头舔弄，来回推压舔吸。

应臣难耐地喘着气，密密麻麻的快感从胸膛开始炸裂。

宁无阴上来捏住应臣的下巴，“舌头伸出来。”

应臣听话地伸出舌头，那红润细嫩的舌尖引得宁无阴咽了咽口水。

宁无阴伸出舌尖，去舔着应臣的舌头，却也不深吻，每当应臣想要进一步缠绵之时，他又避开了。

他用指腹轻轻摩擦着应臣的唇瓣，“上次你强奸我的时候，连亲都不亲我。”

应臣赶紧道：“那我现在亲好不好？”

“哼，想得美！”

宁无阴压在应臣身上，一手抚弄着应臣的后背，一手的手指伸进应臣的口中，来回逗弄着应臣的舌头。

应臣被蒙着眼，两手被捆，只能任由宁无阴摆布。

宁无阴一边玩弄应臣的舌头，一边色情地舔着应臣的侧脸、脖子，一直到肩膀。

他手伸下去握住应臣胯间还疲软的性器，富有技巧地揉捏着，“怎么还硬不起来？被我吓软了？”

应臣突然咬住宁无阴的手指，含糊不清地说道：“别这样玩好不好？我们好好做。”

宁无阴迅速抽出手指，凑上去，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说道：“我得给你一点教训，万一你以后再生气，趁着我喝醉了就强奸我怎么办？”

“不会的。我发誓！”

宁无阴沿着应臣的喉结开始舔，火热的唇舌一直游离到小腹处。

他反复舔着应臣性器上方的肌肤，舌尖勾勾画画，就是不照顾那硬挺之物。

应臣难受地挺了挺身，“宁无阴，给我弄一弄。”

宁无阴上来舔着他的嘴唇，“你都硬不起来，还舔什么？”

“硬了。”

宁无阴脱下自己裤子，让自己的性器和应臣贴合在一起摩擦，舒服得直抽气。

片刻后，他俯下身，把应臣半脱不脱的裤子全部脱下来扔到床尾。

他打开应臣的腿，观察着应臣最隐秘的地方，就是眼前这个硬物，将他操得好几天下不来床的。

他对着应臣的性器吹了口气，然后含入口中，一吞到底。

熟练地给应臣口交，温热口腔紧紧吸着那开始发烫发硬的性器。

就在应臣开始享受的时候，宁无阴又吐了出来。

他拿过一个枕头垫在应臣的腰下，然后扶着自己的性器对着那紧闭的后穴研磨。

“我要进来了啊，好好记着此刻的疼痛。”

应臣直冒冷汗，还没有扩张，宁无阴那么大的器物直接挺进来，是要人命的。

他使劲要合拢腿，“宁无阴，我操你大爷！”

宁无阴笑着去套弄应臣的性器，“你还操我大爷呢，现在是我操你。”

应臣那刚刚被宁无阴舔硬的性器都吓软了，“宁无阴，别这样好不好？你不是说要对我好吗？”

“你也说过要对我好，你不是也舍得把我操出血了吗？”

“我错了。”

宁无阴那火热的性器，直直挺着应臣的后穴，“你说多少次错了都没用，我今天必须把这仇给报了。”

就在应臣以为宁无阴真的要给他教训之时。

宁无阴却只是合拢应臣的腿，然后用性器抽插在应臣并拢的大腿中间，狠狠地磨蹭着大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤。

直到应臣感觉两腿之间就要烧起来之时，宁无阴总算是射了，他抵着应臣的后穴，直直射了出来。

宁无阴喘着气，去解开应臣眼睛上的黑布，不断亲他，“我才舍不得你疼呢。”

应臣总算是松了一口气，他伸出舌头去舔着宁无阴的唇舌，色情淫靡。

最终，宁无阴还是觉得绑着应臣的手，玩得不够痛快，于是将鬼剑丝给收回了。

两人的腿交缠着，用胯间之物使劲摩擦，以获得快感。

宁无阴开始给应臣扩张，而后将他抱在自己腿上，慢慢挺入。

他含着应臣的舌头，舔着应臣口中的津液，“我的阿臣，舒服吗？”

“舒服。”

等感觉差不多了，他开始抽送。

应臣里面又湿又热，紧紧吸着他不放。

宁无阴崩溃地想，若是这样子死在应臣的身上，那也值得了。

应臣被快感激得泪眼模糊，他紧紧抱着宁无阴，胡乱地吻着宁无阴精致的五官。

看着宁无阴被情欲纠缠，而变得潮红的面色，应臣喘着气去亲他的脸，“宁无阴，你真好看。”

“再好看，也是你一个人的。”

宁无阴躺下来，让应臣骑在他身上，他使劲按住应臣的臀往下压，将自己的性器全数进入应臣的身体中。

应臣一下子没适应过来，“太深了，你退出去一点。”

“深一点你才舒服！”

就着相连的姿势，宁无阴又抱着应臣翻了个身，将应臣压在身下，狠狠地抽送。

对着爱人的身体，发泄着原始的欲望，再也没有比此事更快活了。

他顶着应臣体内的那一处前列腺敏感之处，慢慢戳弄着，“爽不爽？告诉哥，爽不爽？”

宁无阴确实比应臣大几个月，自小宁无阴就一直让应臣叫他哥。

可是应臣向来不从，只有被宁无阴要挟得没办法了，他才会叫哥。

应臣伸手去摸自己的性器，上下套弄着，胡乱地回宁无阴的话，“很舒服，再快一点。”

狠狠抽送了一会儿，一直将应臣的臀部都撞红了，宁无阴才又射了出来。

此时，应臣也射在宁无阴的腹肌上。

宁无阴用手指沾了些应臣的精水，放入口中含着，“真甜。”

应臣恍惚地伸手去摸宁无阴的腹肌，抚慰他美好的肉体。

宁无阴又压了下来，抱着应臣，脸部不断蹭着应臣的胸膛，“我的阿臣，我爱死你了。”

应臣觉得腿酸，拍了拍宁无阴，“快点出来。”

宁无阴撒着娇，“不要。我先休息一会，等一下还要做。”

刚说完，宁无阴那埋在应臣体内的器物又开始迅速硬了起来，他得意地去舔应臣的耳朵，问道：“你男人厉不厉害？”

“要做就赶紧做，我要睡觉。”

宁无阴起来，将应臣翻了个身，从后面进去，开始新一轮的征伐，快感源源不断地席卷着两个人。

宁无阴今晚兴奋过头了，来来回回弄着应臣，只要应臣什么都射不出来，他还不肯停下。

变换着姿势做，他虽然相貌绝美，但是却有着硬朗的男儿身，力气极大，直接把应臣抱起来，悬空按在墙壁上干。

应臣此时迷迷糊糊的，“宁无阴，你好了没有？我受不了呢！”

“还早着呢。”

直到最后一次，宁无阴射了之后，应臣以为终于可以睡了。

结果简单清洗了一下身体，刚刚躺下之时，宁无阴掀开被子，将应臣已经软下去的性器含入口中，反复地舔着。

应臣颤抖着硬了起来，他猛地蜷起膝盖，死死抓着宁无阴的头发。

“你他妈的别再弄了！”

宁无阴笑嘻嘻的，“宝贝儿，射在我嘴里好不好？”

应臣也不知道最后到底怎么样了，反正他是真的受不住，昏睡过去了。

两人玩得太过火了，第二天应臣真有种要下不来床的错觉。


End file.
